


The Let's go Steal a Serial Killer Job

by k3nj1ph1



Category: Castle, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/pseuds/k3nj1ph1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leverage team is brought in to consult with the NYPD and Kate Beckett's team to close a serial killers case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Let's go Steal a Serial Killer Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Leverageland's (over on Livejournal, come join Team Grief!!!) Secret Agent challenge. 
> 
> Please keep in mind I wrote this in 2.5 hours with no beta job. I still had fun writing it and can't believe I got up to as many words as I did. 
> 
> I will most likely go back through and edit it at a later date, but I have *checks the time* 3 hours til the deadline and less time than that to actually work on it because real life gets in the way. 
> 
> Enjoy!

All the files were gone, it had all been stolen, even the physical evidence was gone. They were truly, royally screwed. Somehow, well he knew how, 3XK managed to steal all the physical evidence against himself. Javier was checking the computers, Ryan was on the phone to IT and Beckett was in with Captain Gates trying to figure out how they were going to fix this problem. To make matters worse the FBI was involved, and that’s what really was throwing Castle for a loop. 

The head of the FBI team was none other than Lloyd Kurtzman, who was a suspect a year ago, when they had 3XK in custody. Nothing was making sense and now Kurtzman was coming over towards their desks. 

“Gentleman,” Kurtzman said by way of greeting, “nice to see you again.” 

Javier hung up the phone, and looked up at Kurtzman with disbelief written all over his face. “Kurtzman you know it’s a federal offense for impersonating an officer of the law, don’t you? So why don’t you take off that FBI jacket and tell me what the hell you’re doing here, and maybe I won’t throw your ass in jail.” 

Kurtzman pulled out his credientials, along with his superiors card. “The name is actually Agent McSweeten and you can contact my superior and get confirmation. I was undercover this time last year, tracking the 3XK murders, which we thought were over when Mr. Castle shot Jerry Tyson and he plunged off the bridge to his death. Unfortunately we never recovered a body, and as you now know from the current murders that you’re investigating, well we have to believe that Tyson survived.” 

“There’s no way he could have survived a 400 foot fall, especially after being shot. It’s impossible.” Castle’s voice held so much disbelief that both Ryan and Javier looked at him like he was a stranger. 

“Stranger things have happened before, Mr. Castle,” McSweeten stated calmly, “in fact I have just the agents to deal with this kind of thing. They’ll need to take a look at your current case files, and we’re going to need access to your warehouse as well.” 

“We’re not just going to give you complete access,” Castle stated, “right boys?” His statement was directed at Javier and Ryan. 

“Castle, it’s fine, Agent McSweeten and his team are with us on this whole ordeal.” Castle hadn’t heard Beckett come up behind him, and jumped with surprise as she spoke. “McSweeten, it’s good to see you again, I appreciate you coming so quickly without question, we really need the manpower your agency can give us on this.” Beckett extended her hand to shake McSweeten’s. “I’m sorry to hear that Agent Taggert was unable to come with you, you two made a stellar team on the Romolo case a few months ago.” 

McSweeten shook Beckett’s hand, nodding as he did. “Taggert’s still not healed all the way up from that case, though he talks about you often, Kate, in fact he was admit about us coming down here without him, was hoping to help you out and said to call him if we needed extra help.” 

Kate laughed, then turned to her team. “You know my team already, from last year when we,” she clears her throat bashfully, “arrested you. So let’s get started on this case.” She headed towards a conference room that was swarming with FBI agents already hard at work, she smiled as she saw a slim dark fellow working lightening fast at a laptop, correction several laptops, with a bottle of orange soda next to him.  
“Beckett, Espisito, Ryan, and Castle, I’d like you to meet several key members of my team. The blond over there is Special Agent Hagan, our computer expert is Special Agent Thomas. This agent here,” he places his hand on a man with long hair, pulled back into a short pony tail, “This is Special Agent Merlyn, he’s our retrieval specialist. This here, “McSweeten pointed to a fit gentleman with messy curly hair, “is Special Agent Mickey Smith our profiler, along with his wife, “he pointed to a slim beautiful woman with dark hair, “Jackie Tyler, who consults on a psychological counseling level for us.” 

Beckett’s team all waved at the agents, as she introduced each and every one of them. Castle’s brow furrowed when he looked at Special Agent Hagan, and of course he was never one to keep his thoughts to himself. “Special Agent Hagan, you look very familiar. Do you know a gentleman named Archie Leach?” 

Special Agent Hagan didn’t miss a beat as she looked up at Castle, “I know him by reputation only, he’s a slippery one, or so I’ve heard.” Shrugging she stared him down, “He’s not relevant to this case though, so I don’t see why we’re wasting our time discussing him. 3XK has hired people in the past to impersonate members of your team. The gentleman impersonating Mr. Castle here was found dead this morning. The two impersonating Javier and your corner, Lauren Perry were murdered prior to the Castle look alike. So we need to figure out what is going on and who is next. Come on people the clock is ticking. The.Clock.Is.TICKING, People, let’s not waste time.” With one final glare in Castle’s direction, and a gentle hand placed on Hagan’s arm by Alicia, the teams moved into action. 

“Agent Thomas, if you please, could you let us know what you’ve found?” McSweeten diverted everyone’s attention to the hacker, giving Agent Hagan plenty of opportunity to slip out and investigate the file storage on her own. 

“Thank, Special Agent McSweeten. Now we all know the files were stolen, even the physical evidence. This guy is good, he’s had a year or so to plot and plan, and unfortunately it was successful. Fortunately for us, NYPD is a part of a joint task force that requires that all files be scanned and uploaded to a special server somewhere in the United States, that keeps electronic records of every major case ever investigated. The 3XK murders are on those servers, and lucky for us, Tyson doesn’t have access to these files, but we do. So this is what I have been able to retrieve.” With that he puts the files on the screen for everyone to see. 

“Now, our team has reviewed the files, Beckett’s team knows these files by heart, so Beckett can you please review the case files for our team?” Agent McSweeten calmly switched the reins over to the NYPD with that one sentence. 

Beckett walked gracefully to the front of the room, and looked at the screen where Special Agent Thomas had put up the information. “As you can see 3XK’s previous victims didn’t hold much in common, until we dug much further.” With that she was off reviewing everything she knew from the cases by heart, occasionally glancing at the screen to find the information she didn’t have tucked away. When she was done, she deflected to Special Agent Smith, “Special Agent Smith, what are your thoughts on this guy?” 

Nate Ford, or well Special Agent Smith as he was known as for this moment, stood up and put on a thoughtful face, tapping a single finger against his lips as he thought. “He’s ruthless. He’s pissed off and his pride is wounded. Mr. Castle you defeated him when you shot him, but somehow he wasn’t killed by the fall. He could have had an accomplice, or not. He’s a complicated fellow. I can tell you this for sure, he wants revenge, and he’s going to get one way or another. That’s why Special Agent Merlyn is going to be your protection detail. Don’t try to lose him, it will only cause you massive issues in the end. He will protect you, don’t take him for granted and you’ll be just fine. “

Beckett started to protest when Captain Gates shushed her with a look, and with that she took a seat next to Castle, worry etched in her face as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. “He’s scary looking, Beckett, you’re going to have to protect me from Special Agent Merlyn.” Castle's whispered words made Beckett smile and they both turned their attention over to Special Agent McSweeten. 

“We know what this guy wants, we all know without a doubt it is the original 3XK, also known as one Jerry Tyson. So everyone, let’s be sharp, and this is what we’re going to do.” McSweeten laid out the plan that Agent Smith and his team had come up with. As he was talking he noticed Agent Hagan slipping back into the conference room, with no one being wise to the fact that she had slipped out. “Are we clear on what needs to be done? “ When everyone nodded their confirmation McSweeten clapped his hands together, once, signaling that this pow-wow session was done. “Let’s go people, let’s catch this guy before he kills someone else. Alright?” 

With that everyone but Agent Smith’s team, minus Special Agent Merlyn, left the conference room. When Beckett’s team and all members of the NYPD were out of the conference room, McSweeten nodded to Agent Thomas and waited a moment. 

“We’re good, all NYPD recording devices are transmitting our prior taped conversation of boring old, what do we want to eat for lunch conversation. Everyone have their earbuds in?” Eliot quietly confirmed, will everyone else in the conference room nodded. “Good. McSweeten I need you to find out how Richard Castle knows Archie, we can’t have him poking around and messing up Parker’s cover, it was bad enough when you figured it out after busting D.B. Cooper, let’s not have it happen here. Nate, Sophie, and Parker I’m going to stay here and prevent anyone from researching Archie and connecting you and Archie.” 

With a grateful look, Parker nodded and slipped back out of the room to do Special Agent Hagan’s job with Javier and Ryan. 

“Okay you guys,” Nate said to his team, including McSweeten, “Let’s go steal ourselves a serial killer.”


End file.
